


Fall Out

by Alonginginmybones



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mafia AU, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: Story from my tumblr bigbangclappin





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of the top to bottom see through glass window Kwon Jiyong watched his girlfriend get in to the black town car. He felt somewhat saddened that he couldn’t go with her on this important trip but he felt confident the men he assigned to protect her would do well with their task.

He saw as she looked toward his office and even if she couldn’t see him he smiled for her. She would be alright in Hokkaido he had most of the Yakuza there under his thumb. His concern for her safety surpassed the concern for his own. It was only a three day trip but with the world he lived in things happened all the time that were uncontrollable.

He had to be one step ahead of all unforeseeable events.

A quiet moment passed when the phone in his pocket buzzed.

“Yeoboseyo?”

“The airport has been checked and is safe for (y/n)’s departure.”

“Kamsahamnida Youngbae-ya,” Jiyong said softly but firmly, “Seunghyun hasn’t checked in with me yet he should have called before you, go to his location make sure everything is running smoothly.”

“Ne.”

With that the phone call was disconnected and the black town car began to get smaller as it travelled further away from his building.

>>>

Breaking: Private jet belonging to famed business President Kwon Jiyong has gone down and no survivors have been found as of late…stay tuned for updates.

The ticker tape read like a nightmare.

Jiyong had fallen to his knees when he had first heard of the disaster. He demanded to be taken to the scene immediately but his closest men advised against it. He was in no state to be out in public let alone on the news where the whole country could witness his grief.

“Dong Youngbae is your head just there for decoration?” Jiyong snapped out of anger, “You were told to analyze the plane, the pilots and those loading her luggage on the plane!”

He backhanded his friend harshly; surely leaving a bruise in the shape of his knuckles.

“Jiyong-ah,” Choi Seunghyun began, “The pilots were victims as well the plane was defective, the men working the runways were just doing their jobs, the police and the technicians told you this already. Youngbae isn’t responsible for the accident, does he have a degree in engineering?”

Jiyong took a deep breath in as he ran his hands through his dark hair. He took a swift glance at his close friend who was doing his best to deal with the blow he had taken on behalf of his grief-stricken friend.

“Mianhe.”

“It’s alright.”

“They haven’t found her body though hyung there’s a chance she’s still alive,” Lee Seunghyun offered placing a hand on his back ignoring the look of warning his other hyungs gave him.

“Don’t fill me with false hope!”

Jiyong barked at the youngest member of his trusted cabinet brushing his hand away violently.

“Come on everyone Jiyong-ah needs some space…”

Choi Seunghyun gathered everyone and ushered them out before turning back to look at his friend.

“It can’t rain all the time Kwon Jiyong.”

>>>

The air was sweet in Hokkaido and the pressure you once felt on your shoulders was gone. You no longer had to look over your shoulder for danger. For once you were at ease although the sacrifice you had to make was great, you couldn’t see yourself ever going back to Seoul.

You often thought of Jiyong and how he was doing, while your Tabi oppa kept you posted from time to time you still longed to see him for yourself. You knew it was impossible; he thought you were dead. Which had been your goal. You couldn’t take it back now.

Besides Seunghyun had done so much for you, you didn’t want to throw it back in his face. He helped you fake your death to get out of the mob life your boyfriend had thrown you in to. It would be spitting in his face if you decided to up and leave the alias you created in Japan.

No one knew of your survival except for two people Seunghyun obviously, and your Oppa back in Seoul. He’d visit as often as he could checking in on you to make sure that you were okay. He told you that Jiyong visited him a few times after your ‘accident’ he said he had taken it pretty hard.

Of course you felt bad, but he would have never let you go if you asked him to and he would never give up his business for you. You were tired of fighting and even more sick of worrying about him. What you had done could be considered selfish but everyone you kept close knew what was going to happen all except for one.

To you all of your options had been exhausted.

You sighed as you walked down the street to the local market having to buy a few things for your small apartment. As you sifted through the many veggies and fruits you noticed a tall broad man that usually warned you of his visit.

“Seunghyun oppa!”

“(y/n)-ah,” his deep voice rumbled, “Didn’t you get my text?”

“I left my phone at home,” he allowed you to give him a hug but something seemed off, “Are you on business?”

“I am,” his eyes shifted around cautiously, “With Jiyong he’s shaking up a rebel yakuza in that building two stands over…”

You felt a ball of anxiety ignite in the pit of your stomach.

“I’ll come visit you later when he gives me down time but ‘til then you need to make yourself invisible, go now before he comes out.”

Without hesitation you made yourself scarce but as you were leaving you heard that soft, sweet voice.

“Choi Seunghyun who was that?” 

>>>

You let out the breath you were holding when you returned to your comfortable one bedroom, one bathroom, apartment. You checked your phone immediately setting aside the groceries you had to get from a store closer to your home.

Of course once the screen lit up you noticed Tabi oppa had left several messages on your phone warning you that Jiyong was going to be within your vicinity and to lay low for the next few days. The close call you had today taught you to keep your phone charged and on you at all times.

Well as far as you were concerned there was no harm done so you decided not to harp on it too much. Even though you missed Jiyong you knew that if you saw him once more you might shoot yourself in the foot.

You did more than anything love Kwon Jiyong. He was sweet, charming, affectionate and just all around loveable. However that was only with you the way he was in his line of work frightened you. He didn’t even bat an eye when someone was killed right in front him.

When you weren’t alone with him his personality was so different completely opposite actually. He was cold, unfeeling, and even a little sadistic. That may have been what scared you off it also could have been the fact you witnessed him put a bullet through someone’s head. Given they threatened the lives of many of Jiyong’s underlings, his cabinet, and yourself. It was still completely barbaric and hard to swallow and you couldn’t even keep track of the countless times you witnessed someone get hurt by his hand.

Always under the guise ‘business is business.’

You couldn’t stomach the violence any longer. When Seunghyun told you that Jiyong was going to buy an engagement ring for you. You realized your situation. If you married him there would be no way out. Being only his girlfriend he had kept you on a tight leash you couldn’t imagine being his wife. You felt like you were going to suffocate.

That’s when your Oppas formulated a plan for your escape.

You knew it was risky for Seunghyun and even your older brother they knew that if Jiyong found out what you all had done you would all be severely punished. But your oppas did it for you anyway.

Seunghyun felt guilty because he was the reason you had even came in to contact with Jiyong. Seunghyun was a childhood friend and unfortunately the two lives he lived overlapped. Resulting in your relationship with the kingpin of the Seoul city mafia. Which is why he felt obligated to get you out.

You sighed at your own memories and began to put your groceries away.

After forty five minutes or so the intercom to your apartment buzzed. Alerting you that someone was at the door. You had a feeling it was your friend so you buzzed him in and when he knocked on the door you yelled that it was open.

You heard him come in as you were plating the cookie snacks for you to share. 

As you turned to place them on the breakfast bar you dropped the plate shattering the glass. There standing in front of you was your worst nightmare and your deepest love.

“Jiyong oppa…”


	2. Two

He was so still and his face so stoic that you thought you were just seeing things. You moved too quickly away from the scene and Seunghyun would never sell you out. Was this just your guilty conscience playing tricks on you?

You blinked in hopes of when you stopped he wouldn’t be there.

It didn’t work he was still standing there.

You wanted to clean up the mess by your feet but you were too nervous to move. So you settled for staring. He wore a black tailored Givenchy suit he had his dark hair trimmed and pushed out of his face with the finest sculpting cream money could buy and very expensive thick-framed Chanel spectacles.

He just watched you making you feel like a fish on a hook. Wasn’t he going to say anything? You hoped he wouldn’t do anything but you at least wanted him to speak.

“You survived?”

Was the first thing he said to you since you escaped over a year ago.

You reveled in his even voice not knowing if you were ever going to hear it again.

You saw your phone light up next to your hand; a text from Tabi oppa. He advised you to say amnesia, he also advised you to pretend that you just started to regain your memories. Seunghyun promised he was alright and that he already told Jiyong the same story, he threw in one last line stating you needed to stick together once more.

You subtly locked your phone before nodding your head slowly.

“I did.”

He took two calculated steps towards you trying to feel out your reaction toward him. You stood still you weren’t sure of his motive you didn’t want to be tricked.

“This past year (y/n)-ah I thought you were dead,” he said quietly approaching your side of the breakfast bar, “I thought that I would never get to see your face again…”

“Why would you think I was dead oppa?”

He cupped your cheeks while his eyes gently roamed over yours.

“No one told me of your survival…”

You thought about how to keep the conversation from going to a dark place. You could see by the calm expression on his face that he was actually pretty furious and not in the least bit calm. Kwon Jiyong’s poker face was his biggest asset and he knew how to use it like a switchblade.

You cooked up some fake tears. Like Jiyong you learned to use your emotions to manipulate others. Although you never really had to use this skill on anyone but Jiyong.

You let loose a tear drop letting your scene begin.

“They didn’t want to hurt you Jiyong-ah,” you sniffled, “I couldn’t remember anything from the past three years. My memories ended at my college graduation. They knew me well enough to know that if I was myself I wouldn’t want you to suffer. They were trying to protect you.”

“I did suffer Jagiya,” he took some of your long hair and placed it behind your ear, “You can’t even begin to fathom the pain of grief.”

“Oppa,” you said feigning sadness, “I’m so sorry.”

He gave you an interesting smile. It was almost cold the way his eyes looked at you. That wasn’t the usual look you received. His eyes were usually lit up bright with love and happiness. You were a little worried. Jiyong was a loose cannon who could blow at any minute.

“You remember who I am now though don’t you?”

You nodded your head yes in reply.

“Then why didn’t you immediately return to Korea?”

You were in boiling hot water. You didn’t know for sure if he believed your story or not but you had to persuade him otherwise you, Seunghyun, and your brother would be punished so severely you nearly couldn’t control the shiver that arose within you at the thought of it.

“The doctor told me my memory returning may only be temporary I didn’t want you to see me alive if I wouldn’t remember who you were. You were in enough pain.”

Jiyong stood there as if he were taking in your story. You prayed and prayed that he believed it. After a few minutes of silence he sighed gave you a little smile and then grabbed your smaller hand in his.

“No matter Jagi,” he placed a tender kiss on your hand, “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

God, when he smiled at you like that you couldn’t help but feel the guilt fill up your heart and soul. You loved this man way more than you thought he deserved. But then you instantly regretted that thought. Kwon Jiyong had never treated you badly. He was rough with others but with you, he had never raised a hand. Never raised his voice nor did he ever threaten you.

It wasn’t the man you ran away from but the business he chose.

Jiyong’s cellphone interrupted your guilty thoughts and you were a little thankful did because real tears were going to spill over if it didn’t.

“Ne.”

The conversation was over just as quickly and he nearly ran over to the door. When he opened it you saw men carrying furniture and boxes. Being shocked was the very last problem you had.

“Yah Kwon Jiyong what is this?”

“Did you really think I believe that story Choi Seunghyun fed to you?”

“It’s the truth!”

“It’s a lie!” Jiyong snapped harshly, “I know you had been itching to get away from the life I live…I just can’t believe the great lengths you made the others go to just so you could leave the man you love.”

“Oppa you’re overreacting—”

It happened very quickly and very painfully. The blow would leave a very harsh red handprint on your face immediately. It was going to be a hard one to explain to the neighbors. You held your face with one of your own hands trying to recover from the blow.

“How dare you speak such nonsense,” he growled without remorse for his previous action, “You made me believe that you were no longer on this earth. That slap is nothing compared to what I had felt. Be grateful It was only a slap if it had been anyone else’s betrayal jagiya they would have been thrown in the sea for the sharks to have.”

“I’m sorry Jiyong-ah.”

You bowed down doing your best to show how sorry you were. Jiyong scoffed at your gesture and told you to lift your head.

“I hope you enjoyed your freedom jagi from now on that word will forever be erased from your vocabulary.”

Jiyong passed you by to tell the movers where to place his expensive clothes and furniture. You felt tears roll down your cheeks again but this time they were serious. Jiyong was serious and you were afraid. Not because of his cruelty but because you thought the real, true, pure love, you once shared was now tainted and it would never be the same


	3. Three

With Jiyong in your house the life you had left had just become the life you had to return to. He kept to his word you went nowhere without him or a member of his security that he trusted. Your leash was no longer than two feet.

But that wasn’t what was disconcerting it was the odd amount of affection he showed to you.

He never allowed you to go anywhere but he showered you with kisses, love, and gifts as if nothing happened.

You were unsure as to why he would give you such a threat and then act like a saint.

You were at your little desk looking through your plan book and when you saw that you had plans with your friend Tsuzuku who you had met shortly after your move to Hokkaido. He was a very sweet boy who had helped you find your way around the market when you got lost.

Since then he has been your good friend, he was reliable, and trustworthy. You hadn’t told him your story, so he knew nothing about Kwon Jiyong, his profession, or his standing within that profession. You hadn’t told Jiyong about your friend either. You didn’t know if it was such a good idea to tell him about it given the recent events.

You knew how he was back when you were a living member of Korean society; another man who you weren’t related to or wasn’t approved by Kwon Jiyong was an enormous issue. Jiyong was a man who always got what he wanted and knew how to keep it.

Letting him know about your friend you were thinking was going to be a big no-no.

So you contemplated on cancelling the plans so that you could protect your friend from Jiyong’s wrath. You grabbed your phone as your boyfriend entered the room. He looked handsome as ever in his designer suit adjusting his cufflinks.

“Are you planning on going out today jagi?”

Did you really want to lose a good friend because of your boyfriend? Did you really have a choice in the matter? Jiyong always jumped to the wrong conclusions and always created a mess in its wake. He never bothered to check facts he never paid attention to detail. It was like he wanted to believe you were doing something wrong.

“Yes oppa,” you decided to tell him a partial truth, “With my friend.”

Jiyong nodded his head, “Then you will take Youngbae-ya with you.”

“Ne oppa.”

“You are to return by six o’clock if you are even five minutes late I’ll expect a full length explanation as to why.”

You shivered at the thought you didn’t want to give him another explanation. It always ended up in the bedroom with you bound to the bed with handcuffs. It was always intense and when he got that rough it made you nervous. It was like he wasn’t human. Once he was revved up you couldn’t get his sweet self back again.

“Ne,” you replied, “I will be on time oppa I promise.”

>>>

You said you’d be on time but with Dong Youngbae breathing down your neck about everything you were doing it seemed less likely.

“Does Jiyong-ah know this friend is a man?”

“Does it make a large difference oppa?”

“Yes (y/n)-ah it does,” he sighed, “Aish you know what Jiyong-ah will do to this boy, why would you risk his life?”

“We are just going to a café for coffee what is so wrong about that?”

“You aren’t trusted right now (y/n)-ah and there is a strong possibility that this would upset Jiyong.”

“So I’m not allowed to have friends outside of this?”

You made a gesture between you and Youngbae, and your oppa knew what you meant and he frowned. You knew you had a friend in Youngbae but he was Jiyong’s friend first and his right hand man now that Seunghyun was being punished.

“You already know the answer (y/n)-ah wanting an answer from me will only upset you…”

You nodded your head knowing that he was right. As you made your way to the meeting spot you thought about what Youngbae had said. If Jiyong had found about this situation you were positive that nothing would stop him from blowing Tsuzuku’s brains out.

But if you told him now you were entirely sure you would get punished too. You were stuck in a very hard place. No freedom, no joke.

“What does he look like?”

Youngbae asked you but you weren’t sure you really wanted to tell him. Not that Tsk was ugly but Korea hadn’t really been exposed to rock let alone visual kei. You were sure Youngbae (even with how kind he was) would be able to handle the way you friend carried himself.

“He isn’t here yet,” you replied, “I’ll let you know when he gets here.”

Your friend nodded and went up to the counter to order you both coffees. You told your oppa what Tsuzuku liked as well and he reluctantly ordered his. It was while Youngbae was preoccupied that your friend found you at the furthest table from any windows. Of course Youngbae was always cautious after what happened between you and Jiyong you were sure he received strict orders on your protection…although you felt it was more like a prison watch.

“Tsu-san!” you cheered happily and waved your hand over, “Over here!”

“(Y/n)-chan!” he gave you a little hug and after you both sat down, “How are you?”

You thought about many replied but just came up with the easiest one.

“I’m alright what about you?”

“Same nothing really new.”

You nodded your head and just began to make comfortable small talk. You spoke about the new song he was working on and asked you about the new Takoyaki recipe you wanted to attempt.

“I gave it to a stray cat…”

This caused your friend to laugh hysterically and you to reach over the table and flick his nose.

“Why are you laughing?”

You snapped unhappily rolling your eyes, “You can’t cook either.”

“I can cook better than you.”

“Yeah right.”

Your friend was about to reply but drinks were placed down in front of you and you bit the inside of your cheek uncomfortably.

“Kamsamida oppa.”

“Who is this?”

Tsuzuku asked eying the rather large man standing behind your table giving off the vibe of ‘beware of all who look in this direction. Or else you’ll die.’

“This is Dong Youngbae a friend of mine.”

“Why doesn’t he sit down with us?”

“Uh—well,” you stumbled over your words looking for the right reply but then you turned back, “Oppa join us.”

“Anni, I’m fine right here.”

Even though there was a language barrier between the two men. It was easy to read body language and tone well enough. It caused Tsuzuku to straighten his back slightly.

“Youngbae Oppa,” you scolded, “Don’t be rude.”

“Is he a cross dresser?” Youngbae asked eying your friend up and down, “He has to be there’s no other reason for his apparel.”

You felt impolite speaking in your mother language in front of your friend who didn’t understand it but it might just be better that way.

“He’s in a rock band Youngbae-ya this is how they dress in this particular genre.”

Youngbae chuckled, “I don’t think Jiyong-ah would be so concerned now that I think of it.”

“Oppa…”

“Mwuh? It’s not like he understands,” he shrugged his shoulders, “Isn’t that right?”

Youngbae addressed his last question in English and you knew your friend knew enough English to know that he was being unjustly taunted.

“Gomen,” you said softly to your friend switching to the language your body guard didn’t understand, “Want to ditch him?”

“Hei.”

“Oppa we’re bored we’re going to leave.”

He nodded his head and pulled your chair out for you. You Tsk left the coffee shop a walked at a friendly distance and pace. Pretending to window shop. Waiting for the perfect to lose your boyfriend’s overbearing friend. 

>>>

“Yah Jiyong’s calling!” Youngbae called when you began to pick up speed moving from boutique to boutique. “Wait right there and don’t move.”

This was it. This was your chance to escape.

You turned to your friend and nodded your head subtly. He returned the gesture.

Once Youngbae turned his back you took off.

>>>

“She’s fine Jiyong-ah,” Youngbae told his superior quietly, “She’s just window shopping.”

He got a hum of approval.

“How’s the friend?”

“He’s a cross dresser.”

Youngbae could barely hold in the laughter as he told his friend. He knew (Y/n) was kind hearted but she needed to be careful with people who were disturbed.

“He?” Jiyong questioned quietly, “The friend is a man?”

“Ne.”

“Bring her home Youngbae-ya immediately.”

He nodded his head and swivled on his heel, “Yah (Y/n)-ah—”

Panic spread through Youngbae’s stomach like a wild fire. This wasn’t going to end well. They were gone. She was gone more importantly. Jiyong wasn’t wrong when he told him that (y/n) had changed. She was certainly more bold then she used to be.

“What is it?”

Youngbae swallowed the lump in his throat and feigned nonchalance.

“Nothing Jiyongie we’ll be back in a half hour.”

“Yah!” Kwon Jiyong snapped, “Don’t call me that you know I hate that you weirdo.”

Dong Youngbae chuckled and said goodbye before shoving his phone in to his pocket.

He cracked his knuckles and moved his head from side to side.

She wanted to play hide and seek on his watch?

Game on.

She would not be the cause of his death.


	4. Four

After dropping your friend off at his bus stop you checked your watch and clucked your tongue when you realized you had forty-five minutes to make it home before all hell broke loose. You were certain that Youngbae had already informed Jiyong about what happened.

Being on time was going to be the only thing going for you.

You were planning to fight your boyfriend this time. You wanted him to see that you were still a person, who wasn’t born and raised in the mafia life. Maybe if you worked as a team as opposed to your oppressor/ servant relationship you currently have you might have a chance at surviving in his world.

You hailed a taxi and pepped yourself up for your conversation. This was something you had to do for the sake of your relationship.

Two of the newbies stood tall and confident outside your front door and you only shook your head. How would you explain these two idiots to the neighbors?

They let you pass easily and even bowed to you.

Inhaling a deep breath you entered your apartment only to find that your friend was being held at gunpoint by the leader himself. His soft features nowhere to be found as he glared at the man he had tied to the chair.

“Kwon Jiyong what is the meaning of this?”

You took a step forward but you heard the click of the safety and stilled in your spot. Jiyong cocked his head to the side. Glancing at you, taking you in, his eyes were cold there was no sign of love or affection in them. Just contempt.

“I gave you the opportunity to earn your freedom back and what do you do?” he let out a menacing chuckle, “You spit in my face with this little fool.”

“Ji—”

“Don’t waste my time with useless excuses Jagi.”

He advanced toward your friend; point blank range he stood now. His pistol right between Tsuzuku’s eyes. Anger rushed through you, when had you let him get to you like this? When had you both come to distrust each other so horribly?

“If you kill him Jiyong I will never forgive you…” your tone was soft but your eyes were firm with their message. On the inside your heart was a mess but on the outside you looked as if you were built of stone.

He clicked his tongue in anger, “Why?”

“What?”

“Why is he so important to you?!”

Despite the volume he took not one person flinched including you. Jiyong always had a hard time sharing, food, gadgets, money, but especially you. You knew for certain that it had to do with the deprivation of affection he didn’t receive in his childhood, and you were so understanding that throughout your entire relationship you let him cling to you the way he was now.

But you refused to lose a friend’s life due to his insecurities.

“For the same reason my brother is Jiyong,” you didn’t know if rational reasoning would really appeal to him but this was the only way you knew how to do battle, you weren’t a killer, and you weren’t a fighter. “He’s like family to me.”

Your answer didn’t seem to take any type of effect on him and you felt your stomach lurch at the thought of him being so possessive it was almost psychotic.

“This is your family,” Jiyong said sternly but then he shook his head, “No, I am your family you don’t need anyone else.”

A cold laugh escaped your lips before you could stop it; tensing the strongest of men.

“How can you say that?” you mumbled, “Don’t you understand how lonely this life is Kwon Jiyong? How isolating it can be?”

“Everyone out,” Jiyong purred quietly he put a hand on Youngbae’s chest, “You are to make sure Choi Seunghyun takes care of this idiot.”

“Jiyong I’m incredibly serious if you kill him then this is over.”

“Out Dong Youngbae.”

You knew that once you were alone there was going to be no one save you; it was time to stand up to the big bad wolf. You loved Jiyong with everything you had but if he was going to continue treating you this way. Then that love wasn’t going to be enough anymore.

As the door shut behind Youngbae you took in a sharp breath; this was it.

“(Y/n)-ah,” Jiyong began softly approaching you with caution, “The last thing you want to do is threaten me.”

“It isn’t a threat Ji,” you explained evenly, “I can’t live like this anymore. You’re too controlling, you don’t allow me to have friends, I’m not allowed to leave the building without checking in with you. For god’s sake Jiyong you even get jealous of my brother…I did what I did for a reason.”

Jiyong’s eyes were as cold as a shark’s but in deepest depths of the dark brown you saw the hurt he has been harboring since you left.

“So it’s true then?” Jiyong closed the distance between you and grabbed your upper arms tightly, “You faked your death to get away from me?”

God it sounded so awful when he said it out loud; you weren’t a bad person were you? Anyone in your situation would do the same thing. Jiyong wouldn’t have let you go especially not if he bought you a ring.

“I don’t know how to answer that.”

You whispered softly; Jiyong squeezed your arms tighter in return to your response.

“Ji,” you whimpered in fear, “You need to let go.”

“If I let go you’ll only disappear again.”

You shook your head, “No I won’t Jiyongie we just need to figure this out.”

“What you want (Y/n)-ah is very hard to give when everyone out there wants to kill me…”

You sighed you weren’t sure if you were disappointed in yourself or with him. Your emotions were a mess as was your heart. Did you expect too much from a gangster? Or did you hold him to a standard you knew was unfair?

“I can live with Youngbae or Daesung following me around but I just want to have friends outside of this Jiyong-ah, I want to be able to sit down at a coffee shop and enjoy normal conversation with people who aren’t wise to who my boyfriend is…”

“You’re ashamed of me?” he growled once again his anger surfacing, “Do you know all that I’ve accomplished for you?”

“For me?” you snapped, “You’ve been doing this kind of work before you even met me, how ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous?” he bellowed, “This is my life’s work that I built from the ground up—”

“You built your life’s work on top of the dead Kwon Jiyong.”

He slapped you then but what was more surprising was you retaliated. You punched him square in the jaw. As he clutched his mouth in pain you escaped his debilitating hold; his eyes blazed as he came toward you.

Grabbing you by the shoulders as you tried to break for the door. He let out a mangled yelp when you stepped on his foot with your heel.

“Why don’t you love me anymore?”

The passion and hurt behind his tone seized your struggle; tears were actually forming in his eyes and he looked like a small child who only wanted his parents love.

“Jiyong-ah I love you so much,” you told him grabbing his cheeks gently, “I’m just so overwhelmed by your behavior towards those close to me I don’t know what to do with you.”

“I’ll try to control myself I promise,” he swore to you with such conviction you believed him, “Please don’t leave me.”

You felt as if you had been the aggressor throughout your relationship; you reluctantly held him. You felt stunned that a man this proud was shedding tears over you. You never thought that you had meant as much to him as he did to you.

“It’s alright Ji,” You placed a kiss on his cheek, “We’ll work this out.”

Six months later

Your wrists were blistered from the rope, your body battered from what were once gentle hands. A migraine was beating against your temples and your neck looked as if you were seeing a vampire.

But nothing compared to the pain in your heart. You weren’t doing anything wrong you tried to explain, but to no avail. You were still punished. This punishment more severe than any before. You couldn’t be sure what had caused him to release such bitter anger out on you.

He had given you permission to go out with your new group of friends. That you had made at the new job you had taken up at one of Jiyong’s legit businesses. All of which he okayed.

Imagine the surprise you felt when you returned that night to your home in Seoul to see him standing there waiting for you. You could smell the liquor on his breath and the look in his eyes was less than approachable.

You felt sick to your stomach as you remembered the rough ways he had taken you.

Jiyong had become a monster..

Maybe you deserved everything that happened to you the previous night; You were dumb enough to assume he’d keep his promise to you. Men like Jiyong didn’t change for anyone. They told you whatever you wanted to hear; they were con men.

And man had you had been taken for a real fucking fool.

At first you thought an apology would make it better but then you realized an apology would do shit for you. He could give you roses, buy you a new car, a new villa even, but he could never buy your self-worth.

You decided that maybe it was time for both of you to stop playing games. In order for you both to have any form of peace you needed to end this. He needed closure and you did too.

You cleaned yourself up with a shower, threw on your most presentable casual dress, and covered the majority of your love-hate wounds with makeup.

You were ready.

You meandered down the dark hallway that led to his office, the long distance did wonders in means of self-motivation. You knocked on the door with confidence.

You heard his soft voice allowing you to enter; it was awkward to say the least but you powered through; sitting in the chair directly in front of his desk.

“What do you need Jagi?”

“I just want to talk.”

He nodded his head not once taking his eyes off his work, his pen moving a mile a minute. Which you guessed was your cue to speak first.

“Jiyongie,” you started softly, “What you did last night…it made me uncomfortable. You hurt me and despite me telling you to stop you still continued to…” you took a deep breath holding tears back, “What you did to me is unforgivable, look at my wrists!”

You wiped the makeup off with a tissue from his desk and when he refused to look you pounded your fist into the wood. His head snapped up at the sound and once you had his attention you refused to let it go.

“You bastard!” You barked at him tears clogging your throat, “I don’t know what I did to deserve what you did to me! I am not some animal you can just brand, I’m not a possession. I love you Jiyong, I always trusted you, I never thought that you would hurt me like this. I can take the slaps, the wrist grabbing, but not this, you crossed the fucking line. You’re lucky I don’t kill you for what you’ve done…you’re lucky I don’t hate you…”

You grabbed the portfolio that took his focus away from you and threw it across the room.

“You can’t even look me in the eye can you?” you were mere inches away from losing your damn mind, “What happened to the promise you made?”

Once again complete silence, “That’s it!”

You slammed your hands on the desk again before you took your leave.

“Where are you going?”

“It’s no concern of yours!”

You slammed the door behind you noting that poor Youngbae looked more apologetic than Jiyong ever had in his entire life.

“Mianhe (Y/n)-ah.”

You stopped for a moment, “Why are you sorry?”

Youngbae looked lost for a moment before he answered you, “For not being able to stop him.”

You surprised the older man by giving him a hug, “I know oppa, thank you for everything.”

He didn’t question you he just allowed you to leave; you texted your brother asking if you could stay with him and your niece for the time being.

When you received an of course there was no turning back. You left that high-rise with your chin up and a new found confidence to start over.

Forget Jiyong he was never good for you in the first place. There were other fish in the sea who wouldn’t control your every move. Or pick off your male friends one-by-one because they wanted to.

You texted Tabi; discreetly telling him where he could find you should he ever need you.

Getting in that cab like a regular person felt like a dream come true.

So long mob life; hello normal one.

**Author's Note:**

> Story from my tumblr bigbangclappin


End file.
